PBA Season 40 Kicks Off from the Philippine Arena this Oct 19, Airs Live on IBC-13
October 16, 2014 The Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) opens its 40th season in a spectacular event to be held on October 19 from the newly-opened Philippine Arena in Bocaue, Bulacan. The highly-anticipated season-opener will air on IBC-13 under Sports5 starting at 2PM and will also include digital clarity radio coverage on Radyo Budyong stations nationwide. To suggest that the network changes its programming by making the PBA coverage a top priority. IBC is a business entity - it's there to earn profits first and foremost. There's a reason that Channel 13 contracted top stars in their stable from the two other networks are doing. Their presence would help in creating instant viewership instead of putting their absolute faith on talents that they have developed themselves. When these stars were signed. And this can only be done if their shows are aired on primetime when the advertising rates are higher. The PBA games will air on weekend primetime on IBC starting Sunday, October 19. Airing schedule is 4-6 p.m. every Saturday and 5-7 p.m. on Sunday. With its two-day primetime schedule, the NBA and PBA games will also be the core of IBC's programming. The network said however, that side from the NBA and PBA games which is turning the basketball fans, IBC-13 reinvent its top-rating shows like The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar. Under Canoy, IBC-13 is gearing itself to challenging the supremacy of the two dominant networks ABS-CBN and GMA. He has allocated millions to maximize the signal quality and reaching of Channel 13 and upgrade its technical fecilities. He is expected to allocate as much for its programming. PBA Opening The opening ceremony will be nostalgic as the PBA celebrates its milestone 40th season as the first professional basketball league in Asia. Not to be missed is the traditional parade of teams and their beautiful muses, led by stunners Ellen Adarna for Barangay Ginebra San Miguel, Ritz Azul for Meralco Bolts, Sunshine Cruz for Blackwater Elite and Alice Dixson for San Miguel Beermen. Lauren Dyogi is actually correct in insisting that these programs are aired on primetime - she was hired to bring in her expertise from her past ABS-CBN experience and make IBC's shows rate. If a show rates, the advertisers will come. When advertisers come, you recoup your investment of signing these top stars. To insist that the PBA should be prioritized is ignorant of the business angle involved. The PBA is generating revenues for the network. The PBA coverage is extremely expensive - OB van, satellite feed, production people on site, etc - hence, there should be more revenues to recoup the cost. But yes, Channel 13 has an obligation to the basketball viewers proves to be a consistent ratings spiker. Sure, it attracts an altogether different market as opposed to the teleseryes in other networks (predominantly male and female), air these on primetime to produce their own programs. Then, they load up their late afternoon and early evening programs with their big stars. Their drama program compete head-on with its counterparts at ABS-CBN ang GMA and against the news of both networks. Many of the shows that IBC-13 airs are figuring well in the ratings. At halftime of the games, many talents of IBC stars also performed to promote their shows, they hugged most of the spotlight compared to the cagers that were honored. PBA players who formed Gilas Pilipinas will also be honored for their service to the country after participating in the 5th FIBA Asia Cup, 17th Asian Games and, of course, the country’s return to the world stage at the 2014 FIBA World Cup. In the coming season, the PBA encourages families to support their teams by attending the live games at the venues or watching them at home as the league celebrates its Ruby year with this season’s theme of Apat na Dekada ng Nag-iisang Liga!. IBC-13 also scored big in its sports coverage, with the recent airings of the PBA and NBA basketball games earning high viewership figures. “Like all PBA fans, we are very excited to celebrate the 40th season. The league’s expansion is a tremendous boost to the popularity of the PBA and we promise that IBC Sports and Viva Sports will give the PBA the most thrilling coverage ever yet,” said Dong Alejar, Head of IBC Sports. Fans can catch the PBA games four times a week LIVE on IBC-13 every Saturdays at 4:00PM to 6:00PM and Sundays at 5:00PM. Radyo Budyong stations can be heard on the following frequencies: DZTV-AM 1386 kHz in Manila, DYBQ-AM 981 kHz in Iloilo, DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz in Roxas, and DYRG-AM 1296 in Kalibo, Aklan. PBA on Radyo Budyong can also be heard via livestream on IBCNews.com. For Filipinos in the US, Guam, Middle East and Europe, INN International is the channel to look for in watching the exciting PBA action.# PHOTO CAPTION: Spicing up the PBA Opening Ceremony on Sunday are Alice Dixson and Ritz Azul who will be parading as team muses for San Miguel Beermen and Meralco Bolts, respectively.